The North Woods Project
The North Woods Project, otherwise known as AlexHenderson100, is a Fear Mythos Vlog / Alternate Reality Game that takes place entirely within an Architect Verse, an Open Source collection of universes, more specifically taking place in one that acts as a mixed version of the Candleverse and our reality. The story follows Alex Henderson, Robert Chriss, and Tyler Carwile's school project, originally intended as a way to preserve nature and help the environment, but has since become a personal channel for Alex to post his encounters with the Slender Man, the Archangel, and the Sentience, a religious order, originally an obscure branch of the Timberwolves, that has since grown into its own organization that rivals the Timberwolves and worships the Slender Man as a deity. The series has a YouTube account that can be found here, as well as a Twitter account. It has had a minor crossover with the series ProjectNatural. The second season is in development, and the Indiegogo campaign can be found here. Plot Season 1 As an assignment for Ms. Gulliver's Environmental Science class, Robert Chriss, the director and producer, Alex Henderson, the cameraman and assistant director, and Tyler Carwile, the group's location scout, create the North Woods Project, a channel dedicated to "nature, wildlife, and how to protect it". During production, an interview with the cast shows Tyler remembering and contemplating a recurring dream of a tall, dark figure looming over him, with its arms becoming longer and longer, until he wakes up. Later, while filming the project, the boys notice a ripped, tattered notebook, an SD card, and a cardboard box with the Twin Triangles hidden in a tunnel, as well as several scattered pages of cryptic messages hung up on trees. The SD card contained a small video clip entitled "binge.avi" (an anagram for begin), with the Operator Symbol flashing throughout. Afterwards, Robert requests for Alex to look through some old footage, dating back to 2011, to find anything "unusual". He finds a clip from the overwritten footage, taken late at night, of an unknown person being haunted by a strange figure known as Capper. Alex makes a video stating that the project has already been turned in several months ago, albeit unfinished, and that this will be his personal channel from now on. He also tells the audience that he's found a missing person's report for Tyler, who has not been seen for two weeks, and that he is worried for his safety. A video is posted onto the channel one day later by a member of the Sentience, saying that he has abducted Tyler and has added him to his "collection". In a video uploaded by the Sentience, Alex receives a CD sleeve with the TNWP symbol, a triforce with the Operator symbol branching out through the middle, written on the front, and a binary message on the back. He goes into the woods, looking for the one responsible, where he is confronted by the Archangel. It pretends to be knocked unconscious by Alex, so that it may spring up unexpectedly and continuously teleport him through a hellish environment, where it reveals that Tyler has become a member of the Sentience. The Approved, an elite group of Proxies that were chosen from the Sentience by the Slender Man, capture Alex, wipe his memory, and put him in stasis until he is of use to them again. The last video posted shows Alex going to Tyler's house, where Capper and the Archangel capture Tyler. Alex runs away, abandoning Tyler to his doom. The text shown throughout the video suggests that Alex has known about Tyler's disappearance since the incident occurred, and has been hiding it. Season 2 A video posted by Alex shows him waking up from a daze with little to no memory of the events in the last three videos, or uploading them onto the YouTube account. After watching them, Alex slowly recalls the events in question, conforming Tyler's apparent death. While posting the video, Capper records over the footage with him smashing in a Sentience member's skull with a hammer, torturing Tyler with a number of tools, and Alex trapped in a purgatory-like state, as well as footage recorded by Alex himself. Alex states over Twitter that he will continue to search for Tyler to uncover the truth. Alex states later that he has been having several hallucinations and nervous breakdowns in the past several weeks, and that he does not remember ever having parents or having to use wifi or phone service to post videos or receive texts. He later gets a large box on his doorstep, with the TNWP symbol and Twin Triangles on the front, with the phrase "TIME'S COMING NEAR" under it. After opening the box, Alex finds several cryptic messages, a gun, hints that something will happen to him in three hours, and another tape that dates back to 2011. At the end of the video, it shows a woman with a bag covering her face held at gunpoint for no apparent reason. After reviewing the tape, it is revealed that Tyler has been having dreams about the Slender Man for several years. Alex mentions that he has had a dream about seeing the girl previously shown at the end of the video. He runs, eventually falling outside the universe and into Bliss, where he was grabbed by "freaking messed up hands", until he wakes up in a cold sweat. After hearing footsteps, Tyler and Alex are forced to investigate, where they find the Plague Doctor. After running from him, Alex finds himself blacked out on a sidewalk. After several more cryptic posts are made via Twitter by the Sentience, Alex confirms that nothing has happened in "well passed three hours", and that he will continue to investigate Tyler and Robert's whereabouts. In a video named Pantheon,in the video we see a bunch of boys who are also wearing the same gas mask has The Archangel, one of the boys take off his sweater just before the video was put on the channel, and we see a bunch of boys in sweater and the gas mask boy with a gray t-shirt pointing their guns in the way of an unknow boy, the boy who was tie up and tries to free himself freak out and got killed. Gallery 10639686 565412570251174 5016011800125396861 n.jpg|Poster for Season 2 of The North Woods Project Angel.png|Second Poster for The North Woods Project Season 2 Category:Vlogs Category:Alternate Reality Games Category:The Archangel Category:The Slender Man Category:The North Woods Project Category:The Plague Doctor